Secretos de la Ópera
by LadyAhsoka
Summary: Christine, movida por la morbosidad y la agitación que produce a todo el mundo, decide ir a buscar al Fantasma de la Ópera personalmente.
_**Resumen:**_ _Christine, movida por la morbosidad y la agitación que produce a todo el mundo, decide ir a buscar al Fantasma de la Ópera personalmente._

 _~~~OOO~~~_

"Los fantasmas no existen." Me dije a mí misma. Todo lo que había ocurrido esa tarde en el ensayo debía de ser acto de algún gracioso que no encontrase nada mejor que hacer.

El resto de mujeres de la ópera me habían avisado de las artimañas de algún pervertido el cual se dedicaba a extorsionar, o al menos eso creían, a los gerentes. Al parecer el misterioso hombre se hacía pasar por un fantasma, otorgando discursos acalorados donde exigía los cambios que él creyese oportunos y, muy de vez en cuando, mostrándose ante el asustadizo personal. Una joven y temerosa rata de ballet me había descrito la presencia de aquel ser al cual había visto en dos ocasiones, alto y vestido de traje negro, una gran capa colgando de su espalda, dándole el aspecto de un ángel cuando se movía por las maderas de los tramoyistas; pero en lo que más precisión puso fue en la descripción de su cara, al parecer, la cual no tenía. Decían que llevaba una máscara blanca como los huesos, dejando solo al descubierto su barbilla y ojos, aquellos ojos amarillos los cuales me habían declarado que si mirabas fijamente podrías ver las profundidades del infierno.

Un escalofrío me recorrió el cuerpo. Los fantasma no existían, todo aquello debía de ser alguna mala broma de alguien.

"Alguien que se dedica a robar a los jefes." Murmuré para mí mientras tomaba unas respiraciones profundas y continuaba mi búsqueda por los pasillos vacios de la ópera. Sabía que si me pillaban a aquellas tardías horas probablemente sería duramente reprendida, pero mi curiosidad no me dejaría dormir tranquila hasta que al menos hubiese echado un vistazo.

Me encontré vagando con pasos silenciosos encima del escenario, observando como el telón que casi había caído sobre nosotros todavía se encontraba en el suelo de mala manera. En el momento en el que se derrumbó las mujeres habían gritado por el susto del choque y los hombres se habían erguido buscando lo que produjo aquello, sin saber muy bien dónde mirar. El ensayo había sido rápidamente terminado, dándonos cierto tiempo libre, mientras los gerentes y el jefe de orquesta huían a toda prisa de la sala. Fue tan extraño...

Bajando de las altas tablas de madera me dispuse a recorrer los pasillos más viejos, donde se guardaban los antiguos decorados. El viento aullaba en el exterior, consiguiendo crear una atmosfera algo más tensa de lo que en verdad era. Escuché con atención, intentando percibir el más mínimo de los sonidos para así intentar conocer al fantasma. La oscuridad me rodeaba, y aunque no me sentía segura sin ningún tipo de luz a mí alrededor, necesitando varios segundos para distinguir algunos objetos en la distancia, era mejor así, no me arriesgaría a ser descubierta.

Tras varios minutos curioseando de habitación en habitación apartándome de las más tétricas, temerosa de ser tragada por las sombras, comencé a dudar de si en realidad aquello que hacía merecía la pena. Me había propuesto a mi misma el ver a aquel ser del que todos huían, sin embargo una parte de mi conciencia me reñía por seguir aquellos juegos tan absurdos, mientras que la otra disfrutaba de la exploración, algo sobreexcitada por si en realidad conseguía encontrarlo.

Cruzando unos corredores con telas coloridas y polvorientas echadas sobre las paredes sin ningún tipo de orden, escuché el sonido de unos pasos pesados. Sobresaltada, me paré en seco, intentando descubrir de donde provenían y hacía donde se dirigían. Cortando la respiración en mis pulmones presté más atención, parando así cualquier ruido que me distrajese.

Aquellos pasos procedían de la derecha y se acercaban rápidamente a mi posición. Consiguiendo que el corazón me comenzase a latir de forma irregular por los nervios, me obligué a soltar el aire que había retenido, sintiendo como me mareaba por forzarme a contenerlo. Con pasos veloces metí mi cuerpo entre uno de los paños más oscuros y la pared, notando como el frío traspasaba la tela de mi vestido, haciendo que me estremeciese. Un golpe por parte de aquel individuo que se acercaba me sorprendió, y de forma casi automática coloqué mi mano sobre la boca, intentando calmar mi respiración lo antes posible.

Mi mente hiperactiva comenzó a imaginarse diferentes escenarios de el por qué estaría aquí el fantasma, suponiendo que se tratase de él. ¿Y si fuese real y asustase a la gente? ¿Y si fuese alguien bueno, simplemente maldito? No era como si supiese demasiado sobre espectros y, debo reconocer, aún dudaba de si aquello era real.

Un segundo golpe y un gruñido ronco por parte de aquel a quien esperaba me hicieron decidir sobre sacar un poco la cabeza para observar dónde se encontraba. Mirando de lado a lado percibí una luz brillante cada vez más cerca, junto con el comienzo de una risa sardónica y aquellos pasos que comenzaba a conocer tan bien. Todo aquello procedía de Joseph Buquet. Habíamos tenido ciertos problemas con él gracias a la gran atención que ponía a las niñas del coro y del ballet, sin embargo bajo un par de amenazas por parte de Madame Giry había comenzado a desaparecer del escenario y a dedicarse solo al movimiento de telones y fondos.

Escondiendo la cabeza de nuevo tras la tela recé para que pasase de largo y no se detuviese allí. Nunca me había gustado ese hombre y sería peor que encontrarme al mismísimo diablo.

"¡Vamos Fantasma!" Gritó de repente, sorprendiéndome. "Enfréntate de nuevo a mi, ¡cobarde!" continuó.

" _El también lo ha visto…"_ Pensé, bajando mi mano del rostro y apoyándola en la pared a mi espalda. _"Si es verdad que existe… no debería hacerlo enfadar."_ Aunque esa norma debía aplicarse a todas las personas en general.

La luz que procedía de él pasó rápida ante mí, dejándome con una oscuridad total tras su partida. Escuché, ya lejos de mi posición, las risotadas de Buquet y el cómo comenzaba a canturrear una canción. Lo más probable es que estuviese borracho.

Saliendo con cuidado de mi escondite, tomé las faldas de mi vestido y, con el corazón aún latiéndome a una velocidad feroz, comencé a correr por los entrecruzados pasillos de la ópera, intentando alejarme del tramoyista lo máximo posible. Volví de nuevo al escenario, subiéndome a él y ocultándome tras los telones abiertos, en la zona derecha. Mis piernas cedieron ante la increíble galopada que acababa de dar, obligándome a sentarme allí e intentando domar de nuevo mi respiración. Notaba las mejillas calientes y la piel del cuerpo ardiendo. Agarrando las piernas contra mi pecho me dije a mi misma de volver a la cama y tal vez preguntar más mañana acerca de este ser y del por qué Buquet estaba en la ópera a tales horas de la madrugada. Debía de pensar una forma de que no sospechasen que estuve paseando yo también…

Tras calmarse mi agitación, apoyé las manos contra el suelo y dando unas palmadas a las faldas me erguí, dispuesta a llegar a las habitaciones ya de una vez por todas. Acaricié con suavidad el telón rojo, disfrutando de la pomposa tela bajo mis dedos, agradecida de poder trabajar en un sitio como aquel en realidad. Con una sonrisa volví mi rostro hacía el medio del escenario, solo para poder observar cómo alguien con una capa negra descendía con una cuerda hasta el suelo de madera, cayendo sin hacer ningún tipo de ruido. Mi mano salió disparada contra mi boca, tapando un grito repentino que amenazaba con salir. ¿A caso esta noche no tendría fin?

Aquel hombre era alto, más alto de lo que podía imaginar. Me daba la espalda, ignorando por completo mi presencia allí. Se encontraba distraído, tirando de la cuerda por la cual había bajado y golpeando el decorado aún tirado a su lado. Aquella persona debía de ser el fantasma, sin embargo, no tenía forma espectral ni nada parecido a aquello a que lo llamaban. Con un movimiento ágil se agachó y tomó algo entre sus manos, levantándose con firmeza mientras observaba aquello que había cogido.

Por mera curiosidad di un paso más cerca a su posición, queriendo saber si se trataba simplemente de un loco o de algún trabajador más con raras aficiones. Aparté la mano de mi boca e intenté ver su rostro, deseando que se diese la vuelta. Sujeté con fuerza el telón entre mis manos, haciendo que rodease mi cuerpo para que no me viese en caso de que se diese la vuelta. Sin embargo de poco me sirvió, tan emocionaba me encontraba tras vislumbrar por primera vez lo que había estado buscando de forma impetuosa que no me percaté de las cuerdas que se encontraban a mis pies, consiguiendo así que tropezase y llamar la atención de lo que estaba admirando.

De forma rápida giró el cuello, dejándome ver así parte de su máscara blanca. Una zona inconsciente de mi cabeza tomó las riendas en aquel momento, deduciendo que aquello no podía ser bueno, y con todas las fuerzas renovadas solté las telas que me habían protegido y de un salto bajé las escaleras del escenario, comenzando a correr de nuevo hacía las habitaciones donde residíamos, temerosa de haberlo molestado o enfadado. Después de todo, humano o fantasma yo era claramente alguien débil frente a él.

Lo único que llegaba a mis oídos era el sonido de mi respiración y mis fuertes pasos contra las baldosas, como si estuviese corriendo de las puertas del infierno. Tornando la cabeza hacía atrás pude ver como aquel hombre me seguía, sus piernas largas consiguiendo tomar mi posición sin darme tiempo a huir con imposibles pasos silenciosos. Para él parecía ser un paseo. Podía escuchar la sangre de mi cuerpo golpear contra mis venas en un ritmo frenético. Volví a girar la cabeza hacía delante, llorando en mi interior por llegar cuanto antes.

Aquello era como una pesadilla, las mismas que había tenido de pequeña. Alguien me perseguía y por más que corría nunca le dejaría atrás. Pero… mi padre siempre me dijo que enfrentase aquello de lo que corría, por lo que, con decisión paré mis pies en seco, y me encogí ligeramente por si sentía a aquel ser tocarme. Me daba igual si era un espectro o una persona, no debía huir de aquella forma. Irguiéndome me di la vuelta lentamente, esperando poder ver al hombre aquel, pero para mi decepción se había ido. Busqué alrededor, sintiéndome aliviada, y algo decepcionada a la vez, por haber desaparecido. La oscuridad se cernía sobre mi cuerpo, dejándome una sensación de frío a pesar de lo acalorada que estaba. Coloqué una mano sobre mi pecho y con un suspiro volví a darme la vuelta, cansada de verdad por todas las emociones que había sentido en una sola noche. Pero aquello no paró allí. Tras entornar mi cuerpo para volver al camino el hombre de perfecto traje negro se encontraba frente a mí. Pensé que el corazón se me pararía y como acto reflejo apreté mi mano más fuerte sobre el. Mis ojos se encontraban a la altura de su chaleco de un rojo oscuro y a su corbata negra, obligándome a levantar el rostro si quería mirar el suyo. Con lentitud lo alcé, temerosa de mirar aquella cara que me habían descrito o de encontrar el infierno en su mirada.

Llevaba aquella máscara blanca, la cual brillaba a causa de la creciente oscuridad, pero sin lugar a dudas lo que más me impresionó fueron sus ojos, unos ojos fulgentes de un color mas brillante que el cobre. La sonrisa lobuna que decoraba sus labios me hizo tiritar.

"No deberías estar aquí a estas horas." Dijo de repente, con voz grave y melodiosa.

Parpadeando varias veces asentí hacía su comentario, no queriendo bajar la guardia. No podía ser un fantasma, no debía serlo, era tan… tan humano, con una sonrisa cruel en su rostro y una posición casi burlona en el cuerpo.

Inclinó la cabeza a un lado y me miró de arriba a bajo. Di un paso hacía atrás, consiguiendo que su sonrisa se extendiese.

Mi respiración todavía se mantenía pesada y la mano sobre mi corazón me había comenzado a clavar las uñas. Apartándola de allí, la coloqué pegada al costado, preparada por si, dios no lo quisiera, debía defenderme. Él sin embargo se rio.

"Deberías calmarte." Canturreó mientras comenzaba a moverse a mí alrededor con sus largas piernas. "La carrera ya ha pasado." Seguí con mi cuerpo sus movimientos, no dándole la espada en cualquier situación.

"Eres Christine Daeé, ¿me equivoco?" Negué con la cabeza de forma rápida. La saliva en mi boca se había vuelto espesa y dudaba si quiera si podría hablar con claridad. "Vaya," volvió a reír él, "¿no tienes palabras?" Se inclinó sobre mí, haciéndome sentir como la presa de un animal que lleva mucho tiempo enjaulado. Decidí no contestar a tan absurda pregunta. Él, por el contrario, se encontraba contento, o al menos eso me parecía. "¿Sabes quién soy yo, querida?" Me preguntó en un tono casi juguetón.

Colocando los hombros y aclarándome suavemente la garganta le contesté.

"No." Parpadeó varias veces y se revolvió contra la capa que llevaba puesta.

"No eres demasiado buena mintiendo, Christine." Dijo mientras acercaba su máscara contra mi rostro. Una parte de mí quería apartar aquella barrera para conocer a el hombre que se encontraba haciendo todo aquello, pero lo más sensato sería no hacerle enfadar. "Soy los ojos y oídos de este lugar." Continuó él, ignorante de todas mis negadas intenciones. "Aquí me llaman el Fantasma de la Ópera." Se rio de forma orgullosa. Lo único que hice fue asentir, deseando que se apartase de mi cuerpo lo máximo posible. Girando la cabeza hacía un lado colocó su larga mano frente a mi rostro, con una suave tela rosa pálido entre sus dedos. Me quedé aturdida, ¿cómo tenía él aquello? "Te dejaste esto en el escenario, querida." Ronroneó mientras frotaba el pañuelo, esperando a que lo cogiese. Tenía la piel de un color tan blanco… casi tanto como el de su máscara.

Con cuidado, alargué mi brazo para así poder tomarlo. Él dejó caer la tela antes de que le rozase la mano.

"Gra-gracias." Murmuré avergonzada. ¿Por qué estaba haciendo esto?

Colocándose de nuevo frente a mí en toda su estatura, sin decir nada y con la expresión de repente helada, de un movimiento rápido y un golpe había hecho aparecer humo y él había desaparecido.

Solté un grito, el cual había guardado desde que antes de que comenzase a perseguirme. Acerqué el pañuelo a mi boca, intentando recomponerme. ¿Qué demonios acababa de pasar? Busqué a mí alrededor cualquier atisbo de su presencia, fallando miserablemente. Miré al frente, mientras el humo se disipaba. Ese hombre no era un fantasma, y yo descubriría cuál era su secreto. Después de todo, no me había atacado como algunas mujeres me juraron.

Lo mejor sería que lo ocurrido esta noche no fuese contado, no quería que la seriedad de aquel espectro al que temían fuese burlada por mi poca delicadeza, después de todo, se había molestado en traerme el pañuelo que había perdido sin darme cuenta.

 _~~~OOO~~~_

 _Siempre me ha gustado pensar que no todo tiene que ser tan triste en el Fantasma de la Ópera, por ello me dedico a escribir relatos de este tipo, para intentar cerrar esa heridita que se abrió en mi corazón a casusa de la novela de Leroux o por el musical._

 _¡Espero que os haya gustado tanto como a mí escribirlo! Es muy corto, lo sé, pero tenía ganas de escribir algo fácil y sin demasiadas explicaciones._

 _Un saludo y hasta la próxima!_


End file.
